


Not all soulmates fall in love - The sequel for the multishippers

by Aezera



Series: Not all soulmates fall in love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gib Shouyou some smooches, Hinaships, Kageyama sucks lmao, Multi, Multiship, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezera/pseuds/Aezera
Summary: Hinata now knew what rejection felt like. He'd do anything to avoid it, but, luckily for him, destiny was on his side, and rewarded his pain with love.This is a one-shot series that takes place after "Not all soulmates fall in love", my first work in this AU. Our sunshine child deserves to be showered in love and affection.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Not all soulmates fall in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940068
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	1. KenHina

**Author's Note:**

> Time for Shouyou to get some good loving!

Finally, a good night's sleep. Lately, it was all that Hinata had been asking for. As he opened his eyes to the light filling his room, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Destiny had been merciful on him and given him, instead of a cruel, self-centered jerk, what felt like an angel. Kenma Kozume, his current closest friend. Would that mean that his name would appear on the gamer's wrist as well?

Even if Kenma were to reject him, he knew he'd be nicer than Kageyama. He'd take his time to explain why it wouldn't work out, or how they were better off as friends, in a calm and soothing tone. He'd do anything to avoid hurting the ginger. Of course, Shouyou didn't want to be rejected again. But at least, it would be less painful. A constant smile on his face, he got ready for school. His mom was delighted with his sudden boost of energy. Before he left on his bike though, he wrapped his wrist in bandages. He didn't want others to know that destiny could change so easily.

Class went by slower than he wanted. But at least, now it was over, and he could go to practice! He barged into the gym cheerfully, all eyes turning on him. Nishinoya was the first one to rush to him, relief on his equally as cheerful expression. The only one who had a sour look on his face was Kageyama. Even Tsukishima seemed glad that the normal Hinata Shouyou was back, but that could just be his imagination.

Before practice started, Tanaka and Nishinoya dragged him away to fill him in on the details of everything that happened while he was gone or too out of it to notice. First thing was that Tanaka and Kiyoko had started to date, no one would've expected them to be soulmates. Pride and a hint of smugness formed on the taller's face. He had won the "race", they had joked. They had also learned that Daichi and Sugawara had been dating in secret for a long time. The entire team had accepted them, of course. Now that Hinata was aware of it, he could see that the two were rather close, trying as much as possible to keep physical contact. It was a sweet sight to see.

With a grin on his face, Noya spoke up. "Oh, Asahi confessed to me!" He said proudly and loudly, much to the tallest third year's embarrassment. It seemed that Tanaka wasn't aware of it either, judging by his shocked expression. Both him and Shouyou cheered for their friend. "So, Hinata," the shortest had begun, wrapping an arm around the ginger's shoulders, "did your soulmate change to? Kageyama's changed, so yours must have as well, right?" He snorted at the other's reddening face. "Who is it?" He asked excitedly.

Hinata looked around before he uncovered his wrist for this two friends to see. Once they had read it, he put the bandages back. "Isn't that the setter from Nekoma?" Tanaka had asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Good for you, Hinata!" He smiled, patting the first year's back.

Acceptance sent a nice feeling throughout Shouyou's entire body. Practice went smoothly, except for the growing distance between Kageyama and Hinata. The air was cold, not once did they look at each other. It was inevitable, the entire team was aware of it. This wasn't like their ordinary fight, they couldn't force them to make up, not yet. They were still much too bitter towards each other. Hopefully, they'd have some time before their next match to become at least civil.

That hope was short lived as Takeda crashed into the gym, fixing his messed up glasses. "We have a practice match with Nekoma in a week!" He had exclaimed, nearly dropping all the papers he had in his hands. Calming himself down he stepped into the gym, the entire team gathering around him to listen to him. "We have been invited to have a practice match with Nekoma in exactly seven days. That means we have to prepare for it. It may just be a practice match, but I don't doubt you'll give it your all." He smiled as Tanaka and Noya nudged Hinata with grins on their faces. "Perfect for you!" The shortest had whispered to the ginger, causing his face to turn slightly pink.

Shouyou felt an intense glare on him as they were allowed to go back to practice. He turned in the direction of the glare. Of course, it was Kageyama. He quietly stared at him before he calmly walked away. He genuinely felt dumb, to have fallen for such a prick. At least he had been freed from that intoxicating obsession. "What do you want?" He asked the raven haired male, who just clicked his tongue and turned away. Whatever, he thought.

Seven days zoomed by, it seemed. Maybe Hinata was just excited to see Kenma again. Whenever they spent time together, it was fun. Not once did he leave his side with anything other than joy in his heart. He got on the bus next to Nishinoya that morning to go to Nekoma. He ended up falling asleep during the bus ride. Better than vomiting on someone. As they arrived, they were welcomed by the Nekoma volleyball team. As soon as he saw the boy, he rushed to him, his heart swooning at the growing smile on his face. "Hello, Shouyou." He had said, the ginger could feel his heart fluttering. Had he always felt that way, or was it just because he was his soulmate now? He could feel the familiar glare on his back, but he chose to ignore it. Kageyama didn't matter right now. The captains and coaches talked for a while before they finally walked into the gym.

They played a few matches, most of them won by Nekoma. It wasn't really a surprise, Kageyama and Hinata still hadn't made up. The coaches had decided to let Karasuno stay for a bit longer, after the matches were over. It was still rather early, after all. The ginger walked towards Kenma, but was swiftly dragged away by his partner. Struggling against his firm hold on his wrist, he began to yell at him to let go once they were away from the gym. In the process of letting him go once they were far enough, Kageyama ripped off the bandages covering the name of his soulmate. "What the fuck is this?!" He yelled at the shorter male, whom showed a confused expression on his face.

"My soulmate changed. So what?" He huffed, crossing his arms, the raven head's anger rising. "Destiny knew I wasn't made to be with a jerk like you!" It had slipped out by itself. Kageyama constantly insulted him, so it was fine, right? He threw himself to the ground right in time to avoid a punch from the other first year. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He was lifted up by his collar, the taller one shoving his wrist in his face. Yachi's name had been replaced by Hinata's. This was such a mess. Just to make sure, he checked his own wrist, sighing in relief once he saw Kenma's name was still deeply engraved in his skin. "That's too bad, Kageyama." He shook his head, looking up at the male. "You're not my soulmate. Not anymore." He could tell the other was boiling in rage.

"Shouyou?" A familiar voice called. He turned towards it, a smile forming on his face. "Kenma!" He said cheerfully, his teammate dropping him, allowing him to rush to his soulmate. Kenma's gaze fell upon Kageyama, staying quiet as he watched the anger leave his face. He turned to the slightly shorter male with a smile. "Are you alright?" He asked, earning a big nod from the ginger. He pulled him away from the other setter, he knew it wouldn't end up well if they stayed any longer.

They spent their time playing games together, or, to be more precise, Hinata watching Kenma play, discussing happily. A hint of sadness stabbed Shouyou's heart as his captain approached him to tell him they were leaving. Both teams walked towards the bus that would take Karasuno home. The decoy didn't want to leave yet, but it's not like he had a choice. His teammates walked towards the bus as he was hit with bravery. He quickly turned towards his friend. "Kenma!" He made the other flinch with his loud voice. All eyes were on him. After taking a deep breath, trying his best to push away his shyness, he stared up at the other. "I like you!" He said, his face heating up, embarrassment flooding over him.

He watched his soulmate's face turn different shades of pink as his eyes widened slightly. He could tell he was embarrassed as well. "Shouyou..." He mumbled, the ginger preparing for rejection, since that's all he knew. His heart pounded in his chest as Kozume spoke up quietly. "I like you too." It was then that he noticed the other's wrist, a huge smile forming on his lips as he saw his name inked into his skin.

Kuroo leaned over both of them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Touching moment, I hate to be a party pooper, but shrimpy has to go." He said mainly to Kenma, who stared at him blankly. The ginger swiftly escaped the black haired male's grasp, running to the bus as he waved. "I'll call you later, Kenma!" He grinned, earning a smile from the setter, who nodded and waved at him.

The ride back home was filled with his team cheering for him, congratulating him. It felt wonderful, like he was floating on a cloud. A weight felt like it was lifted off of his shoulders, the glare dissipating. He couldn't wait to arrive home and finally call the other.

Quickly, after saying goodbye to everyone, he drove back home on his bike. Once he was home, he grabbed the phone, rushing to his room, flopping down on his bed. He called Kenma, the other immediately answering. They talked and talked for hours. It was the weekend the next day, so he could stay up later. His heart felt warm and soft, his eyelids growing heavy. They kept on talking until morning came. Kozume could tell the other was about to fall asleep. They said goodbye and, before hanging up, almost in sync, they said four final words that sealed their fate together. "I love you, Kenma/Shouyou!"


	2. UshiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, the ginger stared at his wrist, until it looked like the letters were warping and shifting, to make a new name. He laughed and rolled on his back, on his bed. "I hope Ushijima won't be such a jerk." He closed his eyes and, for the first time in weeks, had slept peacefully, without the heavy weight of the one whom he had once loved rejecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite! Honestly, I wish I could have Ushijima too... He'd be an amazing boyfriend.

As Hinata woke up, he remembered the name on his wrist had changed. Was he really soulmates with THE Ushijima Wakatoshi? It sounded so unreal, absolutely unbelievable. He checked the tattoo on his wrist. Despite how sleepy he had been last night, he had read correctly. How would he even end up telling him? They had met like twice before, and their encounters weren't exactly friendly. There was no way he could just go up to him to tell him like that. Besides, getting practice matches with Shiratorizawa was much tougher than with Nekoma or even Fukurodani. Really, the only way he saw was if they ran into each other again.

And luckily, he knew how. The first time they had met, they went on a jog. He somewhat remembered his route and the time at which they had seen each other. So, if Ushijima did the exact same jog every single day, at the same hour, he could just wait where he had seen him until he arrived, so they could talk. Great, now he had a plan. But he would never go through with it. Especially since, the simplest option was to just directly go to Shiratorizawa and ask to see him. Which would never happen either. He stared at the letters on his wrist, deep in thought, getting sadder the more he thought of how unattainable Ushijima really was.

He barely heard his mother call out to him to tell him to get ready. He looked at the time and realised that, if the didn't hurry, he'd be late to school. Getting ready as fast as he could, he rushed out of his house, skipping breakfast. He rushed to his class and, as he sat down, the bell rung. Had he taken his time ever so slightly, he would've been late. He quietly sighed in relief.

Class was like a white noise in the back of his head. He couldn't focus, couldn't hear a word the teacher was speaking. His mind was stuck on Ushijima, the possibility of dating one day. How would he be, as a boyfriend? Would he still be quiet and distant? Or would he become sweet and deeply loving? He smiled at the thought, not realising that class was over, it was now lunch time. Had he really spaced out for that long? Finally snapping out of it, he quickly left class to go eat, his stomach was rumbling loudly after all.

He somewhat managed to focus on his afternoon classes but, at last, it was time for practice. He would tell his team about his new soulmate, he simply had to. Maybe they could encourage him to go for it and go meet up with him. Yes, they definitely would cheer for him.

Lost in thought for the hundredth time today, he didn't realise who he had bumped into until he fell down on his bum. He looked up to meet a much too familiar face. "Kageyama!-" He squeaked out before he was pulled up by his collar.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass." The raven haired male scoffed at him and instantly let go of him once the ginger was up on his feet. "Why are you so out of it?" He raised a brow. "Are you still upset about that whole soulmate thing?"

Hinata had completely forgotten about it. He shook his head quickly. "Nah, I'm fine." At least there was not that much tension. Maybe. They stood there awkwardly for a while, staring at each other before the shorter spoke up again. "We should go!" He said, earning a nod from the other. They walked in silence the other time, until they reached the changing room.

"So...." Kageyama began. "You have a new soulmate, right? Who is it?" He asked, grabbing Shouyou's wrist to stare at the name. "Good luck with that." He laughed at him.

Shouyou shrugged as he pulled his arm back, finishing getting changed. "He can't be worse than you." He said before he quickly rushed to the gym, giggling as he heard the taller one yell at him. Good, they were somewhat back to normal, teasing each other like they used to. He walked to his team cheerfully, getting greeted with equally as happy smiles.

He got grabbed by Nishinoya, who asked if he was alright and, once he had confirmation that he was, nudged him with his elbow. "Who's your soulmate now?" He asked with a grin, the entire team listening.

"Ushiwaka." The ginger said, rubbing the back of his neck, earning question after question, shocked gasps and expressions, from his teammates. What stood out the most though were the congratulations and encouragement. They all rooted for him, even Tsukishima it seemed, although he tried to act like he didn't care. He got headpats from Sugawara, pulled into a hug by Tanaka and generally lots of positivity. He really loved them, they were like his second family. He thanked them all for their kindness and, once Ukai arrived, they began practice.

Despite a hint of coldness remaining between Kageyama and him, they were still able to practice like usual. Otherwise they probably would've gotten badly yelled at by Daichi. He laughed with Tanaka and Noya. He had badly missed the joy he felt when he was with them. Who cared if he couldn't have his soulmate? He had the greatest friends he could've ever asked for, he couldn't ask for more or better.

Practice went much too fast for him, he wanted to spend more time with them. It's not like it was their last time together, but still. After realising how much he cared for them, it felt wrong almost to separate from them. They all went their separate ways after stopping by the convenience store to buy some meat buns. He ended up walking alone, holding onto his bike. They had just said goodbye, but he already was.... Lonely. What he felt was loneliness. He sighed to himself, staring ahead of him.

"Hinata Shouyou." He froze. That deep voice... He had heard it before, but why was HE here? They lived in the same prefecture, but their schools weren't by any means close. He turned around to look at him. "We need to talk." Ushijima said, taking a few steps towards him. Had he been waiting for him to be alone? Was he there because they were soulmates? He watched the male pull up his sleeve to reveal his wrist. He was right, he was there for the whole soulmate thing.

He looked at his wrist, then back up at him. He couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. His expression was calm and cold, no excitement nor anger. No disgust either. He pulled up his sleeve though, showing it to him, earning an understanding nod from him.

"Your name was not on my wrist before. Why is that?" Ushijima asked him, pulling his sleeve back down. "I would remember it." He seemed unaware of the pressure he was putting on Shouyou. He had imagined dating him. Imagined being loved by him. But now that the male was in front of him, he wasn't sure if destiny really was on his side. If it was true that soulmates could never fall in love, then there was no reason for a man like him to fall in love with a shrimp like Hinata.

"I...." The first year began. "I'm not sure.... I was rejected by my first soulmate, and now the name changed." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't explain it either." Although there was an unbearable pressure on him, he still felt oddly calm. He wasn't nervous or stumbling over his words, he was as calm and collected as Wakatoshi. Speaking of him, he broke the distance between them. Unable to look away, he stared deep into his eyes.

"I see." He heard him speak again. God, that deep voice of his... It put Hinata at ease. "I am not sure what I feel towards you, and I believe you are the same. We know nothing of each other. But yet, we are meant to be together." The third year slightly furrowed his eyebrows. "It cannot be a mistake, I suppose."

The shorter nodded in agreement. There was no love between them, not yet. But even so, the other's presence was soothing. He was like a big teddy bear, made of warm marble. An odd combo, for sure. "I guess we should get to know each other then? Since life has decided to put us together." Smiling as the other nodded, he looked at the now dark sky. "Will you be alright going home? You don't really live close to Karasuno, right?" He asked the other.

"I will be alri-" The biggest cliché that could've ever happened... well, happened. A heavy downpour tore the sky, it wasn't going to end soon it seemed. They stared at each other, disappointment on their faces. Seriously, couldn't life be more creative to keep them together? He cleared his throat. He hadn't brought an umbrella.

Hinata rubbed the back of his head. "Err... I'm guessing it's too late to catch a bus?" He sighed at the other's nod. "Then, uhm... I guess you could stay at my house until the rain stops? Hopefully it won't be too long..." He rubbed the back of his head. Watching the other nod again, he smiled a little. "Follow me then, I guess." Making sure the taller one would follow him, he began to walk towards his house. He opened the door and walked it, announcing to his mom that he had brought a.... friend along because of the rain. Without waiting for his mom to answer, he went up to his room.

Ushijima looked around quietly, following the ginger. Was everything about Hinata small, or was he just too big? They stopped in a room, clearly Shouyou's, seeing all the volleyball related things all over the room. He turned to him again as he cleared his throat.

"Make yourself at home, I guess." Shouyou said, sitting on his bed, watching Wakatoshi awkwardly stand there, until he sat down next to him. He checked the weather forecast on his phone before he sighed heavily. "It's supposed to rain all night..." Fantastic. They sat there for a while longer until the ginger spoke again. "Do you.. Uh... Do you want to watch something? Like volleyball matches?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. He stood up once the other nodded, grabbing him by the wrist and walking down to the living room, plopping down on the couch, pulling Ushijima along, flipping through the volleyball matches he had recorded. After choosing one, he hugged his knees to his chest.

As they watched the match, the atmosphere lightened, enough for them to relax on the couch. Stealing quick glances at him, Hinata couldn't help but to admire him. He looked like the statue of a greek god, perfectly sculpted. He ended up only staring at him, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

He felt his cheeks heat up as the other returned his stare and, with some hesitation, reached out to wrap an arm around him, pulling him close to his body and warmth. It felt right, natural, like he was meant to be in his arms. Even though they hadn't stayed long in the rain, the shorter's body had considerably dropped in temperature, compared to the taller's, which barely changed.

This was comfortable, for both of them. Their gazes finally returned on the match. 

Destiny was well made sometimes, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where to go with this one, lmao. It's not as shippy as I would've liked, I'm not really proud of it. If I get inspiration, I'll probably rewrite it.
> 
> Leave your suggestions for the next ship! I don't really know which route to go with next, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a NSFW sequel to this sequel, lmao


End file.
